


Flower Language

by Rinea (Leyrina)



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: F/M, Random Underworld AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyrina/pseuds/Rinea
Summary: Underworld AU. Kazuto learns the meaning of flowers through Asuna.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Flower Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddess_asutacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_asutacia/gifts), [disasterbiKirito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterbiKirito/gifts), [damnhufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnhufflepuff/gifts).



> Something I wrote for my dorky friends in Twitter. Love you guys!

_Yellow Carnations – the flower of friendship._

The first time Kirigaya Kazuto encountered Yuuki Asuna was when he had been talking a stroll at the Central Cathedral’s gardens. He saw her tending to the flowers, humming as she did so. Kazuto watched as Asuna watered the flowers, a soft smile appearing on her face as she sang an old folk song. He hadn’t realized that he had been staring at the chestnut haired beauty for a while until he heard her say, “Hey, just how long are you gonna stand there, staring at me?” 

Coughing slightly, he shyly apologized as he awkwardly walked over to where she was, his cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. “Sorry,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “You were entertaining to watch.” 

Asuna blinked. “Thank you, I guess?” She let out an embarrassed laugh, making Kazuto’s heart skip a beat. “I’m Yuuki Asuna by the way. And you’re…?” 

“I’m Kirigaya Kazuto. Feel free to call me Kirito.” He replied, grinning. Asuna smiled at him before turning back to the flowers once more. She gently picked a yellow Carnation flower before handing it to him. 

“Umm… What’s this for?” 

Asuna smiled at his confused face. “Cardinal-sama has a book that tells the different meaning of flowers.” And with that, he watched Asuna gave him a sweet smile before running back inside the cathedral. 

Later, he asked Cardinal what yellow carnations meant in flower language. From her seat, Cardinal laughed softly, telling him that the flower symbolizes friendship. 

He kept the flower on a small vase in his bedside table, staring at it with a goofy smile on his face.

* * *

_Camellia – expresses thankfulness and appreciation. It could also mean admiration, perfection, or good luck._

“Geez, you overdid it!” Asuna scolded as she gently wiped off the blood on his injured arm before using a healing Sacred Art on him. Kazuto laughed, scratching his cheek. “Thanks. If Eugeo didn't arrive in time to save me, I would've died.” He jokingly replied, which earned him a light smack from her. “That's not funny at all!” She pinched Kazuto's left cheek. 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow! That hurts! I’m heavily injured, you know!” He cried out, flailing his arms comically. 

Crossing her arms, Asuna pouted as she averted her gaze from him. “Serves you right.” She grumbled. He quickly gave her another apology, giving her his cutest puppy look. She rolled her eyes and continued to tend to his wounds as she waited for Alice and Selka to arrive. As soon as the siblings arrived, they approached Asuna and had told her that Administrator was looking for her. She directed an apologetic smile at him before exiting the medical ward, leaving a dejected Kazuto behind. He saw Eugeo walking towards him, carrying two glasses of water. He handed him a glass, which he gratefully took. 

“Hey, Eugeo…” 

“Hmm?” 

“Is Asuna mad at me because I almost got killed when I used my body as a shield to protect her?” 

His best friend smiled. “Of course not,” he reassured, gently patting his uninjured shoulder. “She's actually very worried. If anything, she’s mad at herself for being helpless at that time.” 

\------‐-------------------------------------

The next day, Asuna had roughly pushed a small bundle of camellia flowers at his hands before running off towards the upper floors, her cheeks burning red. 

Once again, Kazuto asked Cardinal what the flowers meant. Cardinal merely rolled her eyes before handing him a book about flower language, resuming what she was previously doing before he interrupted her. 

Kazuto sat in one of the chairs in the library and flipped through the pages, looking for the meaning of the flower that Asuna had given him earlier. 

“Ah, there it is!” He cried out, earning him a glare from Cardinal. He gave her a quick apology before he turned his attention back to the book. After the reading the meaning of the flower, he couldn’t help but blush at the implication. “…admiration, huh…”

* * *

_Rose (thorn-less) – Love at First Sight_   
_Red rose – Love, Respect_

Ever since Cardinal had given him the book about flower language, Kazuto had managed to decipher all of Asuna’s messages through the different flowers she gives him. The other day, she had given him a single white camellia after he had helped her tend to her dragon. 

He blushed when he found out that white camellias meant, “you’re adorable” in flower language. 

The two of them slowly fell into a comfortable routine— she would give him flowers and he'd find out the meaning of her hidden message using the book Cardinal had lent him. There were times where she would take him to the Cloudtop Garden, where they would sometimes have picnics and naps under the shade of the Osmanthus tree. 

As the months passes by, their feelings for each other only grew stronger, and he treasures every second of the time they've spent together. 

By the 6th of November, Kazuto had invited Asuna to take a stroll in the rose garden. 

Why’d you invite me here?” Asuna asked as the two of them walked around the garden, admiring the beautiful roses that were in full bloom. 

“Well, I wanted to give you something.” He admitted, blushing. Asuna stops walking and faced him, tilting her head in confusion. “What is it?” 

Kazuto took the red rose that he had picked earlier, handing it to her. His face burned red from embarrassment. “Eugeo helped me in taking off the thorns…” He rambled, having no idea what to say next. 

Asuna took one look at the flower and immediately felt her face turning bright red. “D-do you even know what this particular flower means?” She demanded, trying to hide her embarrassment by averting her gaze. 

“Of course I do!” Kazuto replied, pushing the red rose in Asuna’s hands. “I want you to accept it!” 

Asuna stared at him for a while, her cheeks tinged red as she pouted cutely. “Y-you do realize that you’ve basically confessed to me in a very roundabout way, right?” 

He nodded. 

“Are you prepared to face Alice's wrath because you're taking me away from her?” 

“I’m prepared for anything!” He exclaimed, taking hold of her left hand. “I’ll do anything for you!” 

Asuna smiles. "Then I'll accept this rose." She used her free hand and handed him back the rose. "Can you put it in my hair?" 

"Of course." He takes the rose from her hand before gently placing it near her hair ornament. The two of them stared at each other before they closed the distance between them, letting their lips meet in a loving kiss.


End file.
